Misaki pays Usagisan Back
by MiniFridge013
Summary: What happens when Misaki decides it's time to turn the tables on Usagi-san?


Warning this Story contains Yaoi: Don't read if you don't like Guy on Guy

None of these characters are mine...sadly they belong to Junjou Romantica (A Amazing Manga BTW)

Read and Review please...its my first story :)

Misaki looked at the clock, and saw that Usagi-San would be home in fifteen minutes. Both excitement and nervousness rushed over his entire body; except the excitement part hit hardest in his southern region. Today was the day that he would become Usagi-San's equal, or at least he hope he would. Finally, Misaki went to the teddy bear room that Usagi-San had, and waited to hear the door open and close. He didn't have to wait long, because just then Usagi-San walked in and starting calling out to him.

"I'm in your silly bear room. One of the shelves broke, and I'm trying to fix it. Come help me with this craziness." Misaki hoped he came off exasperated and not anxious. It didn't take long for Usagi-san to reach the room; he always walked with quick powerful strides. Misaki felt his knees buckle, and he prayed they wouldn't give out on him now. "Misaki, where are you?" called Usagi-san as he walked into the very large room. He got to the center of the room when he heard the door shut.

Usagi-san thought that was odd, and wondered what shelf Misaki had been talking about. He turned and was about to ask when the thought was suddenly caught on his lips, because before him was Misaki in a blue bathroom, and it let Usagi-san see there was nothing underneath it. Usagi-san's silence prompted Misaki to speak. "Wow, this is the longest you have ever went without speaking." He tried for a laugh, but it came out more as a husky sigh. Finally Usagi-san asked, "Are you sure about this? You know you don't have to do anything yet, there is plenty of time. I will wait." It sound like it was painful for him to mutter those words. Like he was afraid he would change Misaki's mind.

"Gah ! You worry too much about me. I'm sure I want to do this. It's been on my mind for a long time. And I think it's time you receive some of what you have been giving!" As if to reinforce this idea Misaki wet his lips. Slowly Misaki walked over to Usagi-san, and by the time he reached him the robe was gone. Misaki leaned closer to Usagi-san's ear and whispered in a barely audible voice that had a slight quiver, but was growing stronger "Tonight, I'm in charge. It seems one of us is over dressed, so start striping." A stifled moan came from Usagi-san as he started to obey.

When Usagi-san was fully undressed, he stood eyeing Misaki's *ahem* and waiting for his next move. The next thing he knew he had been pushed to the floor, and was lying on some bears, and Misaki was beside him, or rather leaning over him. Usagi-san lay there trying to not act as he usually did, but Misaki had anticipated this so… he handcuffed Usagi-san's hands behind his head. The surprise was evident in Usagi-san's eyes, but Misaki mistook it for discomfort. "Is that uncomfortable?" Misaki asked. His eyes automatically filling with concern "Yes!" Hissed Usagi-san "But not in a bad way. Please continue." Usagi-san said with a hint of urgency.

A slow, but very decided smile crept to Misaki's face. Oh he would continue all right, but he intended to start paying Usagi-san back. Misaki started to run his hands over Usagi-san, not fast, but real slow like he was memorizing the shape of Usagi-san's body. His hands were finally getting to the place where Usagi-san wanted him the most. Just when he thought Misaki was going to take him in his hands, he moved back to Usagi-san's face. Usagi-san wanted to tell him how awful that was, but before he could Misaki started doing the same thing again … except this time with his tongue. This time when he reached the shaft he placed a small kiss at the tip. Usagi-san had been silent for most of this, with small, quiet pleas and moans, but now he was asking much louder.

"Oh does this please you?" asked Misaki with a lazy voice. Usagi-san's intended sharp answer was clipped to a short "Yes!;" when Misaki placed Usagi-sans entire size in his mouth. Misaki started alternating between a slow and fast movement. As he brushed Usagi-san's inner thigh, his other hand started traveling to other areas along that same region. Both Usagi-san and Misaki could feel that it was almost time. Suddenly Misaki got up and left the room, leaving an unfulfilled Usagi-san.  
Usagi-san lay there for a minute or so dazed, and wondering where the hell Misaki went. Just about the time he was going to call out, Misaki reappeared, and resumed what he was doing before he left. Then slowly Misaki crawled on top of Usagi-san, but let his left hand continue what it was doing. With his tongue he started teasing Usagi-san's lips. He gradually increased the pressure on Usagi-san's mouth as his left hand speed up. Then he slowly released Usagi-san's handcuffs with the key he had went and got. Instantly Usagi-sans left hand was gently tugging Misaki's hair as the right crept to match what Misaki was currently doing. They met each other stroke for stroke. Then Usagi-san stiffened a little when he reached his release, but continued working his hand over Misaki.

Meanwhile, Misaki was working o Usagi-san's ear. He was alternating between gently biting the lobe, and actually blowing in the ear. Another few minutes, and Misaki reached his release; they then collapsed on the teddy bears. Misaki wondered if he had met Usagi-san's expectations. He was worried a little now that it was over, whether it was good enough, and he voiced this. Usagi-san thought for a few minutes, and then answered, "No!"

However, before Misaki could voice his promise to try harder next time Usagi-san stopped him and said "You surpassed all of my expectations. Who could have guessed my sweet Misaki had a kinky and sexy as hell side to him!" Misaki looked down shyly, and Usagi-san took his chin in his hands, and kissed him. After breaking the kiss Misaki whispered "I love you, Usagi-san." Those four words affected Usagi-san much stronger then Misaki's previous actions! Usagi-san looked down and hugged Misaki harder, and they lay like that until they fell asleep.


End file.
